The Youngest Sibling
by XDark-PriestessX
Summary: Everyone knows Inuyasha and Sesshomaru absolutely despise each other, but what about their little sister Kanashimi? After disappearing for many, many years and becoming unaware of her own past, Kanashimi finally returns to her older brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**New fan fiction story idea! Get this: Everyone knows that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha never have and never will get along, but what about their sister? Although she doesn't know it yet, Kanashimi is the youngest sibling of the Lord of the Western Lands and the famous half-demon, Inuyasha. But she'll soon find out that being a demon princess isn't all it's cracked up to be!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Yuki! Can I borrow your notes from science class?" a young girl's voice calls from the other side of the school parking lot. A young, 17 year old girl runs across the school yard and meets her friend halfway. There were a few peculiar things about her, including her hair color and the strange markings on her face. Although, the strangest things were her eyes, they were a bright yellow color, but she just told everyone she wore contacts-which she didn't.

She was a little on the short side, but she was also a skinny girl. She always kept her long, flowing white hair up in a high ponytail, the only time anyone's ever seen it down was when she goes to a sleepover and she takes it down when she's got to brush it out in the morning. Everyone was actually amazed at quite a few things with this particular girl, other than her strange hair color.

Kanashimi also had a blue crescent moon on her forehead, everyone thought she just re-colored it every morning. But the truth was, she was born with it yet she didn't tell anyone that. Her favorite thing about herself though was probably either how fast her nails grew back and how sharp they were or how fast she was. She was the fastest runner on the whole track team, she was even able to outrun all the football players put together!

She pushes a strand of hair out of her face and smiles while her friend, a little taller than her and had short, brown hair handed her the notes. "You know, you should consider not falling asleep in science! I'm surprised the teacher hasn't caught you sleeping in class yet!" her friend, Yuki, scolds her.

Kanashimi shrugs and says in an innocent voice, "Hey, I can't help it if that class is so boring! But thanks for the notes, I'll give them back to you first thing tomorrow, ok? Ok, bye!" She smiles, waving and quickly running off before Yuki has the chance to answer.

"Eh-always does that too me. I still want to know how on Earth she's so fast!" Yuki muses over that fact that Kanashimi was already out of sight. Sighing, she starts walking towards the other parking lot and finds her car, getting in and taking off back to her own house.

Kanashimi had started walking by now and was passing the old Higurashi shrine. She stops and stares up the steps, as she did every day on her way home. "Hmm, well, guess I'd better get-," she starts walking, but stops when she hears someone coming down the road towards the shrine. "Hmm?" she turns around and sees Kagome, the girl who lives in the shrine, walking up with someone. '_Hey, who's that guy with her? Uh-oh, she'll see me!_' she thinks and quickly runs between two buildings.

"Why did you come here again?! I thought I told you to stay at home?" Kagome yells at the boy walking with her.

"You were late! Someone had to make you hurry up and get back, we need to go back to the Feudal Era!" the boy yells. He wore an all red kimono top and pants and had long white hair. But the thing that amused Kanashimi the most was the white ears! '_Oh! He has white hair, too! I wonder . . . What's the Feudal Era?_' she thinks, leaning against one of the buildings as she eavesdrops on them both.

"Well if you were going to go into town to get me, why didn't you wear the hat? Someone could have seen you, you idiot!" Kagome yells at him again.

"I lost it on the way, the wind picked up and it blew off! Anyway, let's just hurry up and go. We have to look for Naraku!" the boy says, crossing his arms and picking up the pace a little. '_This might prove to be interesting, I'll follow them and see what they're talking about!_' As they go up the steps of the shrine, Kanashimi quickly follows, but stays far enough behind so that they don't know she's there.

"Alright, alright, let's just go. My test is done, I failed it, so let's go back," Kagome sighs as they walk inside the shrine around the old well. Following them stealthily and silently, Kanashimi stays on the outside of the shrine as they jump down in it. "Ah!" she exclaims as a purple light aluminates from the well and then goes away.

"How strange," she whispers under her breath, sneaking into the shrine and walks up to the well. But she gets the biggest kick when she looks down it and doesn't see Kagome and the boy! "Where'd they go?!" she exclaims, looking around and still not seeing them. "Hmm, guess there's only one way to find out what that light was, jump down the well and see what happens!"

Climbing on the edge of the well, she looks down into it and thinks, '_It looks like a regular well. But I know I saw a light from it!_' With that, she launches herself down and closes her eyes as she falls into the well. When she opens her eyes again, she was standing on the bottom of the well again. "Hmm, maybe I _was_ seeing things," she shrugs and grabs a couple vines inside the well and starts climbing out.

But as she's climbing out, she hears voices coming from outside the well and she stops, listening in on the happenings up above and outside the well. "Kagome! Inuyasha! You're back!" a little boy's voice exclaims.

"Shippo!" Kagome's voice comes as she laughs happily.

"Can we please go now?! Naraku could be anywhere!" the boy from earlier yells at whoever was up there.

"Patience Inuyasha, we should at least give Kagome a chance to relax for a moment," another man's voice says, followed by a woman's screech.

"YOU LECHEROUS MONK!" the woman screams, as a loud 'thud' can be heard probably miles away. Kanashimi figures that the man who was talking last was some kind of lecher and the woman must have hit him over the head or something like that. Almost unable to control herself, Kanashimi starts laughing and almost accidentally lets go of the vines.

Unfortunately, everyone up there must have heard her laughing because when she looks up again she sees Kagome, the boy from earlier, a man who looked like an old-fashioned monk, a demon slayer, and . . . A little boy with a fluffy tail. *Sweat drop* "Uh, hi?" Kanashimi stutters, looking up towards them. "Uh, hey Kagome, what's up?"

*****

"So, you just followed us and were able to get through the well?" Kagome asks Kanashimi after she explains why she was there. They were all sitting around a fire in the forest, Inuyasha staring strangely at Kanashimi and Kanashimi trying _not_ to look at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I guess. Say, Inuyasha, have you always had white hair and yellow eyes?" Kanashimi asks, almost ignoring Kagome and looking over towards Inuyasha. "I don't know why, but I feel like I've known you before. There's someone else, too, but I'm not sure who."

Inuyasha lifts an eyebrow up towards her and says, "You've got a familiar scent, why? You almost smell like . . . Sesshomaru!" Kanashimi thinks about it for a moment and is about to say something when Kagome interrupts.

"Come to think of it, she does kind of look like him. But she kind of looks like you, too, Inuyasha. The white hair, the yellow eyes, and the crescent moon on her forehead are a bit suspicious," Kagome explains.

"You're not human, are you?" Inuyasha asks, looking at her suspiciously, '_Could she be-no, couldn't be,_' he thinks, shaking the idea out of his head.

"Human? Of course I'm human! I mean, I think so anyway," Kanashimi exclaims, blinking a couple times. '_I wonder who this Sesshomaru person is and why I supposedly look like Inuyasha and whoever this Sesshomaru guy is,_' she thinks and turns to Kagome. "Hey Kagome, who's Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha's older, full demon brother. Inuyasha is only half-demon, he has a demon father and a human mother, but his brother Sesshomaru is a full-fledged demon, born of both demons-" Kagome explains, but is interrupted.

"Dude, you just said 'demon' like… 15 times," Kanashimi laughs, receiving a glare from Kagome before she continues.

"ANYWAY, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't get along all that well. In fact, they can't get near each other without trying to kill each other! Sesshomaru supposedly hates humans so he despises his little brother, but he travels with a young human girl named Rin, as well as a little imp demon named Jaken," Kagome explains.

"Yeah, I still don't understand that. If he despises humans so much, why does Rin stay with him? She's been with him for quite some time now," Sango, the demon slayer, finally speaks up, getting into the conversation.

Kanashimi shrugs and then adds, "Hmm, odd. Both Inuyasha and this 'Sesshomaru' guy seem familiar to me. I haven't got the slightest idea why, though. I have no idea who they are, but I feel like I've met both of them before!" The whole gang thinks about this for a moment longer, trying to come up with a solution.

"Well, it's starting to get late. Maybe we'll be able to come up with some solution to this in the morning," Miroku, the monk, suggests, looking towards Sango. Sango nods and Shippo, the fox demon, jumps up on Kagome's shoulder.

"Um, Kagome, what about school? Is _this_ the reason you miss so much school? You come here," Kanashimi asks, looking away from Shippo and back to Kagome, who nods. "Wow, I thought you had like some serious, unknown disease or something! Your grandpa sure is good at making up weird sicknesses."

*Sweat drop*

"Yeah, I wish he would stop that, too!" Kagome complains under her breath. "Well, let's all go to sleep. We can figure out all this tomorrow once we all wake up," Kagome says, getting out a sleeping bag out of her backpack and lying it out.

"Where do I sleep?"

Everyone looks over at Kanashimi, they hadn't really thought about that yet. "Uh, I'm sure Kirara wouldn't mind if you lie up against her for the night. That's what I do every night," Sango explains as the small two-tailed cat transforms into a huge cat demon!

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Kanashimi exclaims, smiling towards the cat and walking over to her. She sits down next to Sango and looks up at Kirara, who lies down so Sango and Kanashimi could lean against her to sleep.

"Good night, everyone!" Kagome smiles, lying down in her sleeping bag and closing her eyes.

"Good night, Kagome," Kanashimi yawns, closing her eyes as well and is almost immediately asleep. Long before everyone else has the chance to go to sleep yet.

End of the very first chapter, I hope everyone liked it. I actually started this over a year ago- I think- but I just now decided to continue it again. It's such a fun story ^_^ So, read, rate, and review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! How did the first chapter sound? I was having a few issues trying to think of what was going to happen so if it isn't all that great, I'm sorry! I hope this chapter will be better! ^-^

RECAP: "Good night, Kagome," Kanashimi yawns, closing her eyes as well and is almost immediately asleep. Long before everyone else has the chance to go to sleep yet.

Chapter 2

The next morning, Kanashimi woke up first to see that the sun was barely even starting to come up. "Oh man, what a weird day! I find out about this strange place, I find out Kagome is the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyou, I meet a half-demon named Inuyasha, a monk named Miroku, a demon-slayer named Sango, and a fox demon named Shippo! Not to mention a little two-tailed cat demon named Kirara and learn about Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru," she says, being sure to stay quiet so she doesn't wake everyone up.

Standing up, she walks to the downhill part of the hill near them and stands on it, watching the sun come up. Then she walks over to her backpack, grabs her brush out of it, and then takes her hair out of the now messy ponytail. As soon as she does, her long, white hair tumbles down softly and goes down to her knees, swaying in the early wind.

She starts brushing her hair when Inuyasha's eyes flicker open and notices that Kanashimi is already up. He looks over towards her, seeing her brushing her hair and stands up, walking over to her. "Oh, hi Inuyasha, I didn't wake you, did I?" she asks when he stands next to her.

"No, I just woke up. Hey, I still want to know why you have a scent that's similar to both mine and Sesshomaru's scent. Not to mention you have a strong demonic aura, yet you claim that you're human!" Inuyasha says, giving her a suspicious look.

"I told you, I don't know! This whole ordeal is still very weird to me, I hardly even know what an 'aura' is, let alone the explanation of mine!" Kanashimi shoots at him as she finishes brushing her hair and puts her brush back in her backpack. "Hmm, maybe I'll leave my hair down for a while."

She and Inuyasha just stand there and watch the sun coming up until all the others awaken. After everyone is awake and ready to go, they all start walking, Inuyasha leading the way and sniffing out Naraku. "So, tell me Sango, have you met Sesshomaru? What do you think of him?" Kanashimi asks as she walks along side Sango, in between her and Miroku.

"He's a cold-hearted demon, that's all. But it occasionally seems like he's not all that bad. Like when Naraku ordered Kohaku, my younger brother, to kill Rin and then be killed by Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru didn't kill him. He said that he didn't want to run by Naraku's plan," Sango explains as they walk behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Weird."

Suddenly, Inuyasha stops and narrows his eyes towards the forest ahead. Everyone else stops as well and Kagome asks, "What is it, Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

"Naraku's near," is all he says.

Kanashimi looks up and asks, "Naraku? Who the heck is Naraku?" But before anyone could answer her question, the sky becomes covered by a dark, ominous cloud.

"You're about to meet him," Sango says, getting her boomerang ready. Kagome gets out her bow and arrows, Miroku gets hiss wind tunnel ready, and Inuyasha pulls out his sword. Feeling extremely left out, Kanashimi crosses her arms and pouts.

"Well jeez, what am I going to fight him with?!" Everyone looks back at her just as a guy in a large, white monkey suit appears out of the forest.

"Naraku!" Sango exclaims, turning towards him.

Kanashimi's eyes widen and she asks in almost a giggle, "That's Naraku?! MONKEY boy over there?!" She starts laughing as Naraku glares over her. "You guys actually fight this guy?! HAHA! This is good, I love this," she continues laughing, almost falling because she was laughing so hard. Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes by now, but Kanashimi hadn't noticed how mad Naraku was getting at her.

"Wow, she's either really brave or really stupid," Kagome whispers to Inuyasha, who nods.

"ENOUGH! Woman, do not underestimate me!" Naraku yells, causing Kanashimi's laughing to come to a halted end and her to glance over at him with a slight glare.

Suddenly, a group of roots come out towards everyone from underneath the baboon pelt. Kanashimi's eyes widen as she stands up and watches Inuyasha swing his sword, yelling, "WIND SCAR!" A large, yellow energy comes from his sword, stopping all the roots from reaching any of them.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Kanashimi muses, watching with amazement as Inuyasha keeps slicing at the roots that seem to never end.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yells, throwing her boomerang towards Naraku. It slices though some roots and then goes flying back towards Sango, who catches it with ease.

"I want to fight, too!" Kanashimi complains, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Very well, you shall be included as well," Naraku chuckles evilly as he sends out a few more roots in her direction. Kanashimi quickly screams and quickly takes off in the opposite direction, gone in only a moment.

"Whoa, she's fast!" Miroku exclaims, looking at the dust trail she had left behind.

"I told you," Inuyasha blurts, slicing at more roots, "She isn't human!" They nod and Inuyasha sends the Wind Scar towards Naraku once more, dispersing all the roots and hitting him. Unfortunately, when the attack subsides all they see is another demon puppet cut in half. "Damn, it was only a demon-puppet!" he complains, putting his sword away.

"Well, I guess we should go after Kanashimi now. Inuyasha, can you smell her scent anywhere near?" Miroku wonders, looking over at him.

"Yeah, let's go get her before she run into anyone else. Sesshomaru's class as well," Inuyasha explains with a sigh. They all nod and start walking in the direction Kanashimi had gone in.

Sesshomaru, rin, and Jaken all continue through the woodes, as usual, Rin and Jaken following behind Sesshomaru silently. Sesshomaru's eyes narrow as he catches Naraku's scent, but then he catches someone else's, a scent he hadn't smelt for almost 15 years. '_She's finally returned. Hmm, it seems she's already met Naraku. He won't be a problem for her, though._'

Kanashimi keeps running, not sure where on Earth she's going, but finally notices that Naraku isn't after her, so she stops and looks back. "Oh, how far have I gone? I guess it's a good thing I run track! Hmm, I guess it won't hurt to look around a little while I'm here," she says and starts walking in the direction she had previously been running in. '_Hmm, I wonder where I'm at,_' she wonders, humming to herself and looking around a bit.

"Kanashimi, its been awhile," a male's voice comes from in frotn of her. Kanashimi looks in front of her to see a very tall man with long, white hair, similar to Kanashimi's, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, two purple strips on his cheeks, and something that caught Kanashimi as strange- a big, huge, fluffy boa or something on his right shoulder.

"Wow, fluffy," she says in interest, staring at the fluff, never taking her glance from it."

"You don't know who I am, do you?" the man asks her, his face expressionless, his voice cold as ice itself.

Finally snapping back to reality, Kanashimi looks at him and shakes her head, "I don't think so, who are you? Why do you looks so much like me? Hey wait, are you Sesshomaru?"

He ignores the first two questions and nods, saying, "It's been awhile, little sister."

Kanashimi's eye starts twitching as she stutters, "L-Little s-s-sis-sister? What are you talking about?"

He smirks and Inuyasha walks up, asking, "So she really is our sister?" Sesshomaru and Kanashimi looks towards him as he and the rest of the gang walk out of the forest behind Kanashimi.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was born in the modern day Japan, like Kagome! Not this…Feudal Era! I've never even been here before, how could I possibly be your sister?!"

Inuyasha sighs and explains to her, "You'd have to ask Sesshomaru everything, I was bound to a tree when it happened." Kanashimi looks at him when a picture flashes in her mind: Inuyasha on a tree, his eyes closed, and an arrow through his chest. She'd seen this before, years and years and years ago. But… what? This wasn't making ANY sense to her at ALL!

Shaking her head, Kanashimi puts a hand to her forehead, "Ok then Sesshomaru, tell me what happened!" She turns towards him and lifts an eyebrow. She must now know just what in the world was going on and apparently this guy knew what it was.

Sesshomaru eyes her suspiciously and then starts to explain, "It was about 15 or so years ago, you were only about 2 but you had already started a fight with someone. I don't know why, but you had a habit of following me around everywhere I went. Anyway, you mouthed-off to some demon and came running to me because he was chasing you. I told you to stay behind me but you ended up taking off and hiding somewhere. After I killed the demon I went looking for you, but I couldn't find you. The last of your scent was near that well, but then it had disappeared right there. I had no idea what happened to you ever since."

Kanashimi thinks about this for a moment when Kagome walks over to her and asks, "Is it possible that you went through the well and ended up in the modern era?"

Kanashimi shrugs and says, "I don't know, but maybe-"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, where have you gone?" a voice calls from behind Sesshomaru, "Ah! Lord Sesshomaru- oh, who is this woman, my lord?" A little green imp looking thing comes walking out, looking over at Kanashimi. She lifts an eyebrow up at it and starts cracking up, pissing the imp off. "What is so funny?" it demands of her.

Still laughing, Kanashimi walks over to the imp, crouching down to his level and putting her finger on his forehead, asking, "Hey Sesshomaru, is this like your pet or something? It's really ugly!"

The imp glares at her and yells, "You wench! You will address Lord Sessh-oof!" The large staff the imp had been carrying whacks him over the head. Both the imp and Kanashimi look up to see Sesshomaru glaring down at the imp.

"Jaken, you would not talk to me as such, do not talk to my sister with such disrespect!" Jaken, the imp, stares up at him, twitching.

"S-S-Sister? F-forgive me, my lord, I did not know." Kanashimi smirks and then looks at Jaken again, making a face at him. He narrows his eyes towards her and picks up his staff, which was now lying on the ground.

"Kanashimi, you are a full-fledged demon princess, do not allow yourself to be belittled by anyone," Sesshomaru scorns her coldly, staring down at her. She stands up and looks at him, thinking, '_Hm, he sure seems like the older brother type, but why doesn't Inuyasha like him?_'

She looks over at Inuyasha, who had been watching the whole thing with amusement and asks, "Sesshomaru doesn't seem as bad as you made him sound, Inuyasha. Why don't you guys get along?"

Inuyasha looks over and smirks, "Of course you like him, he's always been so protective over you!"

Kanashimi blushes a little and looks back at Sesshomaru, who was glaring at Inuyasha. "You know, maybe thisis the reason I don't fit in at school! Hey wait a minute! So I've been living this lamo life when really I'm a demon princess…of where?" Kanashimi exclaims, getting excited.

"The Western Lands," Sesshomaru answers.

"Hey wait Kanashimi," Kagome says, turning her attention to her, "What I want to know is HOW you got through the well? There's no way you could have had a jewel shard back then, it wasn't even shattered yet and Kikyou had burned the jewel with her body when she died. Kanashimi shrugs again, still slightly confused of what was going on. They think about it a moment longer until they hear a little girl's scream come from the forest.

And this is where the second chapter ends. FINALLY I am getting this done! I just like this story so much, I've just never really had the time- or attention- to really work on it. But now that I've got quite a break, I've got PLENTY of free time to work on the thing. ^_~ So, read, rate, and reviews are loved. Until the next chapter…Sayonara!


End file.
